


Adonis

by zhangsyixing



Series: Commissioned Writing [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, theres not rly hurt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: He would move mountains and dry up oceans just to make sure Yixing is okay.





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This work was commissioned for @zyxskji on twitter! If you’d like to have a work like this commissioned, please go [here!](https://twitter.com/tinyieader/status/1002710188548386817?s=21)

Chanyeol hears a soft melody in his ears, wrapping around his limbs like silk. It tightens and relaxes periodically as the melody fades in and out from his dream. When it fades out after what seems like only a few minutes, Chanyeol blinks his eyes open. The room is dark around him and the space next to him on the bed is empty. He rests his hand and feels a ghost of warmth there, like it hadn’t been long since it was filled by the person who should be there now. He wipes his hands over his eyes and lets out a soft sigh, heard only to his ears. The melody starts again; it fills his ears again, but this time it feels less physical, but still so much like soft silk. Chanyeol props himself up on his elbows to see a figure sitting at the keyboard a few steps away from the bed. He can just barely make out the silhouette on the bench across from him.

“What are you doing, Yixing?” Chanyeol asks, his voice too raspy to actually be considered a whisper. The music comes to a gentle stop, but everything Yixing does is gentle. Chanyeol can see him turn back, but can’t make out his facial expression, can’t see the soft smile he knows is there. Chanyeol loves his smile, loves to see his eyes turn into crescents and his dimples appear on his cheeks. Chanyeol loves so much about Yixing it overwhelms him sometimes.

“Playing piano, surely you knew that,” Yixing whispers back, a lilt to his voice that Chanyeol loves too much for his own good. Overwhelming, really.

“Be quiet, you know what I mean.” Chanyeol pats the empty space that’s meant for Yixing next to him, beckoning him back to bed. “Come lay down and talk instead of putting all your words into the piano.”

Yixing switches off the keyboard and makes his way over to the bed, slipping under the covers and into Chanyeol’s arms. He feels so small like this, like if Chanyeol squeezed too hard Yixing would be crushed. He tries to be as gentle as Yixing always is. His untamed hair tickles Chanyeol’s chin, but he doesn’t mind. Not when Yixing’s fingertips are gliding along his bare back, tracing the lines Chanyeol knows are there.

“Long day?” Chanyeol tries, attempting to get Yixing to open up just a little bit. Chanyeol runs his hand down Yixing’s arm until their fingers are lined up and he slots them together, attempting to let Yixing know that he’s there, that he’s always going to be there.

“Yeah, I guess it was harder than I lead on at dinner,” Yixing sighs softly. His eyes are closed, but Chanyeol knows he’s nowhere close to falling asleep. The glowing clock behind Yixing’s shoulder blinks at 2:27am steadily as Chanyeol presses his lips against Yixing’s head. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It was a nice way to wake up, even if it is two in the morning,” Chanyeol chuckles lightly and Yixing moves closer to him, tangling their legs together and burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He lets go of Yixing’s hand to run his hand up his boyfriend’s back slowly, soothing away all the stress Yixing is worried about letting go. 

“You’re so warm.” Yixing changes the subject, but Chanyeol goes with it, because sometimes it’s better to just let it go. Right now, Chanyeol will just be with Yixing; he knows that’s what he needs. “You’re like a furnace.”

“It’s so I can keep you warm.” 

Chanyeol leans back so he can see Yixing’s soft face, his slightly downturned lips, the eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, the gentle inhale, exhale through his nose. He brings his hand to cup Yixing’s jaw tenderly, careful not to be too rough, and presses their lips together. Yixing sighs out against Chanyeol’s lips and puts his hand on top of Chanyeol’s, holding him there in place.  
If there was a way for Chanyeol to make Yixing feel better through this kiss alone, he would. He would move mountains and dry up oceans just to make sure Yixing is okay.

“I love you, Chanyeol. You know that, right?”

Yixing’s voice is barely audible, but Chanyeol can feel the vibrations against his lips. His eyes flutter open slowly to meet Chanyeol’s, a serious expression falling over his face.

“Of course I do. And I love you, more. Always more.”

Yixing smiles, his dimple carving into his cheek, putting Adonis to shame with his beauty.

“Except on Wednesdays,” he whispers back, making Chanyeol mirror his boyfriend’s smile. “I love you more on Wednesdays. And every other day, you just don’t know it.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and kisses Yixing again, pulling him close and pouring every ounce of love his body has into Yixing. Tonight is for comfort, tomorrow they’ll talk. Tonight, Chanyeol wants Yixing to feel stress free and loved. That’s all. He knows Yixing would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small thing, elijah! Thank you for asking me to write this for you! 
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or you just want to talk, you can get ahold of me @tinyieader!!
> 
> Have a good day, ily all!!!! -sarah ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
